


Persephone Lied (Podfic)

by h78podfic



Category: Greek Mythology
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h78podfic/pseuds/h78podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Persephone Lied" by Spuffyduds.  Author's summary: "A poem about Persephone's real journey to Hades, and the winters she spends there."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persephone Lied (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Persephone Lied](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14666) by spuffyduds. 



> I did not think I was going to find a 1st Person POV podfic for podfic_bingo, but I did, and here it is! :)

Title: Persephone Lied  
Author: spuffyduds  
Reader: helens78  
Fandom: Greek mythology  
Character: Persephone  
Rating: teen  
Word count: 447

Summary: A poem about Persephone's real journey to Hades, and the winters she spends there.

Reader notes: I did not think I was going to find a 1st Person POV podfic for podfic_bingo, but I did, and here it is! :)

Persephone Lied: [original post](http://spuffyduds.livejournal.com/38351.html)

Download link: [Download MP3 version here](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/spuffyduds_persephone-lied.mp3) (3:59, 3.80MB), or [Download M4B (audiobook) version here](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/spuffyduds_persephone-lied.m4b) (3:59, 3.88MB)


End file.
